


A Day to Remember

by Chocolatequeen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, fall fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Walking hand in hand through crisp autumn leaves, drinking hot chocolate and eating warm apple pie, sitting together in front of a fire, and finding each other at a masquerade ball-the Doctor has planned the perfect first date, and it will be a day Rose will always remember.Written for the Fall Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor double-checked the coordinates he’d set, then glanced hopefully down the corridor for the tenth time since breakfast. He wanted to take Rose someplace special, but she was taking forever to get ready.

He scowled when his time senses automatically corrected his hyperbolic “forever” to the more reasonable “twenty minutes.” He had big plans for the day, and the longer he had to wait, the more nervous he got.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and he spun around to grin at Rose. Instead, his mouth hung open as he watched her approach him. Her dark denim jeans, red jumper, and red Chucks might not be the most overtly sexy outfit he’d ever seen her in, but there was something about it today… And then she had the long multicoloured scarf she’d worn in Cardiff draped around her neck, and that brought with it the sensory memory of hugging her tight.

The Doctor swallowed hard as Rose took her place at the console. To distract her from his possibly-obvious staring, he wrapped his hand around the dematerialisation lever and threw it with a flourish. The TARDIS rocked through the Vortex, and his exhilaration came out in a laugh.

That laugh was echoed by Rose. He looked over the console at her, and his hearts stuttered in his chest when he saw the excitement shining in her eyes.

“All right then, Doctor, where are we off to?”

He grabbed onto the console as they hit a bad spot of turbulence, then shook his head. “Nope! You’ll find out when we get there.”

Rose sauntered around the console towards him, twirling her scarf, and he gulped at the smile on her face. It was the same flirtatious expression that had convinced him to go with her to the Tyler Mansion in the parallel universe. _Blimey,_ he thought as he tugged on his tie, _you’d think I’d be immune to that smile, after the way that adventure turned out._

Apparently, he was not—and only the hard landing as the TARDIS reached their destination stopped him from blurting out his entire surprise.

The Doctor spun away from her and snatched his coat off the coral strut where he’d left it. Rose was waiting for him at the door by the time he’d shrugged into it and shoved his arms through the sleeves. The little smirk on her face told him she knew exactly how close she’d come to breaking through his resolve, and he shook his head at her.

“You were so eager to know where we were going, and now you won’t even open the door?” he teased as he jogged down the ramp to join her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, and the Doctor replied with a cheeky smile. However, as soon as she turned around to pull the door open, he felt his smile fade as nerves took over. The success of the day rested heavily on Rose’s reaction to their destination. If she didn’t like where they were, she wouldn’t enjoy the rest of the day.

Cool air swirled into the TARDIS, and over Rose’s shoulder, the Doctor spotted branches adorned with red and gold leaves. Some of his nerves eased at those signs that he’d taken them where he’d wanted to go. When Rose gasped quietly and rushed out of the TARDIS to kick through a pile of fallen leaves, he laughed and ran to join her, closing the door behind him.

Rose held her arms out and spun slowly as a few leaves fell on them from a nearby tree. “Where are we?”

“Icotea. First settled by humans in the twenty-eighth century, and a perennial favourite holiday planet because of the similarities to Earth. Same basic climate zones and topographical makeup, with a mixture of mountains, plains, desert, etc.”

Rose pulled a leaf out of her hair and turned to face the Doctor. He was talking just fast enough for her to suspect his ramble was inspired at least in part by nerves. Testing her theory, she looked at him without speaking, and it only took a moment for him to reach up and tug on his left ear.

“And, well, I thought we deserved a bit of a holiday—a day off to relax a bit, maybe enjoy some good food?” His voice was almost a squeak at the end.

“Sounds brilliant.” Rose reached for the Doctor’s hand and laced her fingers through his. “So, which way?”

The Doctor pointed to the right. “Just through there. We’re about a ten minute walk from town, where we can enjoy the aforementioned local food. And then, if I’ve timed this right…well, you’ll see when we get there. Don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Rose cast a sidelong glance at the Doctor as they followed the trail through the trees to a wider country lane. There was something decidedly domestic about spending an autumn day together outdoors, and even though she knew the danger of getting her hopes up, she couldn’t help herself.

“There’s more to your surprise than just the destination?” she asked as they walked along the lane. The grassy verge was nearly covered with red and gold leaves that crunched beneath their feet as they walked.

“Oh yes!” Beside her, the Doctor bounced lightly on his toes. “Because today is—”

His words cut off abruptly, and Rose giggled when he glared down at her. “Well, you can’t blame a girl for trying,” she said, shooting him a cheeky smile.

The Doctor’s gaze drifted to her mouth, where Rose knew he could see the tip of her tongue peeking out behind her teeth. She’d realised shortly before he’d regenerated that he found this particular smile very distracting, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t purposely used that information more than once.

This time though, he returned her smile with one of his own. Rose shivered when the gleam in his eyes darkened to a smoulder, and she suddenly felt out-played at her own game.

“Rose Tyler,” he said, his voice nearly a purr as it curled sensuously around the syllables of her name, “I think I can promise today will be a day you’ll never forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

The trees thinned out as they neared the town, and Rose and the Doctor were passed by hover craft flying along the previously empty country lane. Rose watched one fly by, then looked at the Doctor.

“So what’s the date?” she asked. “You said humans colonised Icotea in the twenty-eighth century, but what year is it now?”

“We’re in the thirty-first century,” the Doctor told her. “Thirty-seventeen, to be precise. So, just a bit more than a thousand years in your future.”

“A thousand years and they finally have flying cars,” Rose mused.

The Doctor laughed and swung their joined hands between them. “Those came along quite a while ago, but yes—your science fiction was always optimistic about the advance of human civilisation.”

They reached the edge of town, and the country road they’d been following seemed to become the High Street going through the centre of town. Pennants on the lampposts fluttered in the wind, and as the street filled with a crowd of people, Rose sensed a festive buzz in the crisp autumn air.

She cast the Doctor a sidelong glance. “Seems we’re not the only ones who made a special trip to Icotea today.” She nudged him gently with her elbow.

The Doctor made a show of looking around at the busy street. “Well, what do you know? Maybe we should see if there’s something special going on?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, all right…” Her sentence trailed off when she spotted a banner hanging across the street.

_Welcome to Icotea’s Harvest Fest and Masquerade!_

Rose swung around to look at the Doctor, but instead of the smug, “I’m so impressive” look she expected, he was tugging at his ear and he wouldn’t quite meet her gaze. “What do you think?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at the crowd. “Care to join me for an old fashioned harvest festival, followed by a masquerade ball tonight?”

The half-nervous, half-hopeful way he asked almost completely convinced Rose that he meant for this to be a date. Her heart pounded in her chest as she squeezed his hand. “I think I could be persuaded,” she teased.

The Doctor’s eyes sparkled. “What if I told you I’m taking you shopping so you can wear the traditional costume to the ball tonight?” He started walking again, and Rose had to jog to keep pace with his long stride. “And that I even reserved a place for you to change so you won’t have to walk through the woods in your fancy dress.” He stopped in front of a hotel and opened the door with a flourish.

For a long moment, Rose just looked at him, and the Doctor wondered if he’d made a mistake somehow. He’d planned it all out with far more care than he usually gave their adventures, but maybe somehow he’d accidentally blundered into something inappropriate for a human first date?

Then Rose smiled at him. “Sounds like you thought of everything,” she said as she stepped into the lobby of the hotel.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. “Wellllll… I tried, at least,” he said, attempting to sound a little modest. He was too pleased by her compliment to truly pull it off though.

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the hotel with their room keys tucked away in their pockets. Rose stopped just outside the door, and the Doctor followed her line of sight to the park across the street. Workers were busy setting up the pavilion and decorating for the ball.

“Is that where the ball is?” Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. “Yep!” he proclaimed. “They’ll bring in heaters to keep the air warm, plus full length capes are a part of the traditional costume. Part of the festival is a celebration of nature and all she’s given Icotea in the last year, so the ball has always been held in the open air.”

“Sounds lovely.” Rose’s voice was soft, and she leaned into him slightly.

It only took a moment for the Doctor to give in to the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Rose immediately snuggled into his side. They only stood like that for a moment before a crowd of tourists bumped into them, but even as he took her hand and led her to their next stop, his hearts were racing at the easy intimacy of the moment.

Three doors down from the hotel, he stopped in front of a busy shop. “And this is where I leave you for a bit.” He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a credit stick. “This is the best place in town to buy a costume for tonight’s ball. You can tell them to send it to the hotel, and it will be waiting for us when we get back from the festival this afternoon.”

Three gowns were on display in the shop window, all in autumn shades of red, orange, and gold. The fabric shimmered slightly, even in the sunlight, and Rose pictured the way it would catch the flickering light from the lanterns she’d seen strung across the park.

Rose looked at the credit stick the Doctor was offering her. “You’re not staying?” She’d had half a thought of modelling the various outfits for him—it would have been fun to watch his reactions.

The Doctor shook his head adamantly. “A masquerade is no fun if I know what your dress looks like ahead of time!”

He had a point, but… She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. “We’re going together, so you’ll see it tonight in the hotel room after I change.”

To her surprise, a slow, seductive smile stretched across the Doctor’s face. “Oh, no, Rose Tyler. We are going to do this masquerade bit properly. No peeking at outfits ahead of time.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice, almost whispering the rest directly in her ear. “Imagine it for a moment—we arrive separately, each of us scanning the crowd until in a magical moment, we finally find each other.”

Rose swallowed hard; she could easily picture the dramatic moment the Doctor described. Their eyes would lock, and somehow, even across a busy pavilion filled with strangers, they would recognise each other. “All right then,” she said, plucking the credit stick from his fingers. “You go… do whatever you were planning to do, and meet me back here in an hour.”

“One hour exactly,” he promised. He jogged a few steps away from her, then turned around and waved before darting into the crowd, dodging groups of tourists wandering the town.

Rose shook her head fondly, then turned around and stepped into the shop. Apparently she had a romantic evening to prepare for.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Rose had just given the saleswoman their hotel room number so her outfit could be delivered when she spotted the Doctor through the plate glass window.

“That your bloke?” the woman asked when she followed Rose’s gaze and saw the Doctor waving at her.

Rose only hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, he is,” she said, feeling pretty confident that it was the truth. “We’re going to the festival for the afternoon.”

The woman smiled. “Have fun. Your dress will be in your room when you get back.”

Rose slid the credit stick into her pocket and waved at the woman as she left the shop. The cool breeze took her by surprise after the warmth inside, and she tightened the scarf around her neck.

The Doctor was waiting just outside the door, a broad grin on his face and his hands in his pockets as he bounced lightly his toes. “Come on, Rose!” He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers automatically. “Our ride to the festival leaves in just five minutes.”

Rose laughed and started jogging to keep up with him. She had no idea what he was talking about, but by now, she knew better than to ask. Whatever it was, it was bound to be fun.

Still, her jaw dropped a little when she spotted a flatbed trailer hitched to a hover craft, covered in bales and mounds of hay. “A hayride?”

“Yep! No better way to start a harvest festival than with an old-fashioned hayride.” The Doctor jumped up on the trailer and held out his hand. Rose let him pull her up, then looked at their ride.

Hayrides conjured images of cuddling together under a blanket, staring at the stars while sipping hot chocolate. It wasn’t even lunchtime, so there wouldn’t be any stargazing. However, she spotted blankets scattered over the piles of hay, and her heart sped up when the Doctor snagged a seat and patted the space next to him.

“This is cosy,” she murmured as she sat down beside him. Other people were climbing onto the hay cart too, but Rose hardly noticed them as she tried to process the now undeniable fact that this was indeed a date.

He hummed in agreement as he shook the blanket out over their legs and tucked the edges in around them. “I know it’s not really that cool, but we’ll feel the wind more once we’re moving.” He smiled down at her, and Rose realised the tips of his ears were red. “Plus, well… the blanket and everything, it’s part of the experience, right?”

Rose shifted so she was pressed closer to his side. A piece of hay prickled at her through her jeans, but she didn’t care when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Of course, Doctor.”

She slowly moved her arm until it was draped over the Doctor’s stomach, her hand resting somewhere just below his left heart. She could feel it racing, and then, to her astonishment, the Doctor turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Holding Rose was one of the Doctor’s favourite things. He loved to spend evenings cuddled up together in the library while they read or talked about the day.

But kissing Rose—even as innocently as a quick brush of his lips over her hair—that was intoxicating. For a few moments, his mind blanked completely. Then she snuggled close and he knew he needed to say something or he would forget his plans and blurt out all of his secrets.

“So!” he said brightly as the vehicle started moving. “Did you know that in addition to the harvest festival, Icotea is well known as a tropical holiday location? Not at this latitude of course…” He rambled about Icotea and its many holiday spots for the entire ride, with a few interjections from the locals who were riding with them.

When the cart rolled to a stop at the festival grounds, the Doctor tugged on his ear and refused to look down at Rose. “Well. That’s why people love to come here, anyway,” he mumbled. Now that his panic was fading, his desperate babbling seemed foolish.

A moment later, he felt soft, warm lips press to his cheek. He stopped breathing for a moment and looked down at Rose, taking in the smile on her lips and the fondness in her eyes.

“Come on. Show me more of this planet, so incredible it’s been voted as the fourth, thirtieth, and seventy-fifth best places to visit in the galaxy.”

The Doctor grinned, then hopped out of the cart and held out his arms for Rose. They both knew perfectly well that she could jump the short distance to the ground without any help, but she let him wrap his hands around her waist anyway and hoist her down.

Rose’s stomach growled as he set her down, and they both laughed. “Come on,” the Doctor said, reaching for her hand. “The food booths are all over here.”

Scattered leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked through the gate. The Doctor held up the tickets he’d purchased for the hayride, which included admission to the festival, and they were waved through.

“Are you hungry enough for lunch, or would a snack be good enough?”

Rose sniffed, following the sweet aroma of apples and cinnamon. “Whatever I’m smelling, that’s what I want.” The Doctor giggled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Oi, don’t try to tell me that’s not exactly what you want, too.”

The Doctor led the way to a cart selling apple dumplings. They got tea to go along with their sweet pastry, then sat down at a table to eat.

Rose took a bite of her apple dumpling and sighed in delight when the flaky crust practically melted on her tongue. “Oh, my God, this is gorgeous,” she moaned. She took another bite, letting the rich autumn flavours open up on her tongue.

“Perfect treat for an autumn day,” the Doctor agreed.

A map of the grounds was spread out on the table, decorated with a few splotches of food from previous customers. Rose peered down at it as she ate, trying to decide what to do first.

From where they were sitting, she could see the large barn at the centre of the grounds. According to the map, there were exhibits from local arts and crafts merchants in the barn, along with a swing from the hayloft.

That was the only real building on the site. Pumpkin carving seemed to be under a tent at the edge of a huge pumpkin patch, but everything else was in the open air.

Rose leaned back and let the crisp autumn air tease her senses. It was the perfect day to be outdoors.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked.

She looked up at him, holding his hand out for her. They held hands all the time, but somehow this felt different. She placed her hand in his and smiled at him.

“Definitely.”

His eyes sparkled, and Rose thought that maybe he could tell she was talking about more than just a harvest festival.

They spent the next few hours going from one activity to another. Rose laughed when they went bobbing for apples, and the Doctor came sputtering out of the tub with an onion clenched between his teeth. The deep grimace on his face was too much, especially when combined with the way he scraped his tongue against his top teeth, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

The gustatory unpleasantness was mitigated by the ticket they gave him for a free pumpkin spice latte. Apparently, drawing an onion out of the tub was good luck, and came with a prize.

They strolled through a pumpkin patch as they shared the spicy beverage. The wind was picking up and Rose wished she’d worn another layer over her red jumper.

“It should be warmer under the tent,” the Doctor said. “We just have to pick our pumpkin first.”

Rose blinked at him. He wasn’t even looking at her—he was too busy comparing two pumpkins, trying to decide which would be better—but somehow he’d realised she was cold.

“That’d be brilliant,” she agreed.

Dark clouds rolled in while they were in the pumpkin carving tent, and Rose cast a dubious look at the sky as they walked to the corn maze. “Maybe we ought to find something to do inside.”

The Doctor shook his head and walked faster. “Nah! It’s just a few clouds!”

Rose laughed when a fat raindrop landed on his nose as he finished that sentence. “Are you sure about that?”

Several more raindrops hit him, splashing on his coat and darkening the brown wool. A few landed on Rose too, and she shivered when a cold drop of water ran down her back.

“Come on,” she said, holding firmly to his hand as she changed direction, heading for the barn. “I don’t fancy getting a soaking.”


	4. Chapter 4

Back in their hotel room an hour later, the Doctor tossed logs into the fireplace a little more forcefully than was necessary. The festival being rained out had _not_ been part of his plan for the day. Thankfully, busses had been provided to bring everyone back to town and he’d been able to get pyjamas for him and Rose from the hotel’s front desk. He was still struggling to let go of his ideal first date, though.

He heard the shower turn off and knew he didn’t have much time left to think of a way to redeem the afternoon before Rose returned. He flipped the sonic screwdriver in the air, then pointed it at the logs. A moment later, a cheery fire was crackling in the grate, immediately putting out heat.

The Doctor stood up and surveyed the room. His suit was draped over a chair to dry and their outfits for the evening hung in the closet, carefully concealed in opaque garment bags. _And absolutely none of that will put the romantic feeling back in the afternoon._

He found what he was looking for in the little kitchenette, and water was soon bubbling in the kettle for tea. When Rose joined him, they could cuddle with hot drinks in front of the fireplace. It might not be what he’d planned, but it was definitely a romantic way to spend the afternoon.

oOoOo

After using the complimentary hair dryer, Rose ran a comb through her hair, fluffing it out a bit. It wasn’t until she stepped back to examine her full reflection in the mirror that she was hit with what she was doing.

She was primping. Like this was a date.

She bit her lip and stared back at herself. _Well, it was, wasn’t it? All his planning, and the hayride, and holding hands…_

It had felt like a date, from the moment they’d stepped out of the TARDIS. And the Doctor’s unexpected show of nerves made her pretty certain that had been his intent. But…

He’d never outright _said_ it was a date.

_An’ maybe he doesn’t think it needs saying, or maybe he’s waiting for the perfect moment, but I’m tired of everything between us being unsaid._

Rose swayed on her feet and grabbed onto the counter when she realised what she was considering. She’d spent the last two years waiting for the Doctor to make a move, following his lead when it came to their relationship… but it was time for her to speak up.

When she pushed open the door, the Doctor jumped up from the couch to stand by the fireplace. His navy blue pyjamas matched hers, both of them bearing the embroidered logo of the hotel.

“Rose! I started a fire and made us some tea. I thought maybe we could sit together and talk for a bit? Until you need to start getting ready for tonight, that is. And I swear I didn’t peek at your dress.”

The way he tugged on his ear tugged on her heart. His earnest smile further convinced her that today was meant to be special. She was tempted to let her question go, but she grabbed onto her resolve. This was too important to let slide.

“That sounds lovely, Doctor,” she told him as she walked around the couch and sat down.

The Doctor beamed and handed her a mug. “Icotean tea is pretty much what you’re used to, though the flavour is a bit smoother than Earth tea due to the lower tannic content.”

Rose took a sip as the Doctor sat down beside her. “Oh, this is amazing,” she moaned when she tasted the hot, mellow tea. “Can we get some to take with us? And for Mum, for a souvenir?”

He picked up a soft blanket and draped it over their laps. “I think that could be arranged.”

Rose eyed him over the rim of her cup, taking in his pleased expression and the way his eyes closed as he drank his tea. The longer they sat together in front of the fire, the easier it was to convince herself that she didn’t really need to ask the Doctor what today was meant to be. It was obvious, wasn’t it?

But a little voice in the back of her mind told her that the real reason she was hesitating was fear. Fear that she would upset the fragile balance of their relationship, fear of opening herself up to being hurt. If he said no, that this wasn’t a date, that _would_ hurt.

She found her courage in another sip of the alien tea. “This has been a really lovely day,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

A wide, happy smile stretched across the Doctor’s face. “I thought so too, at least until it started raining.”

Rose shook her head. “Nah, the rain couldn’t ruin anything.” She didn’t miss the way his shoulders relaxed at that, but she wasn’t done. “An’ really… it was supposed to be the perfect autumn day, yeah? Well, what’s more autumn-y than cuddling together in front of a fire while rain beats down on the windows?”

They turned their heads to watch the raindrops hitting the glass with a steady ‘plop, splat, splish.’

Then Rose wrapped her hands tightly around her mug and looked up at him. “I mean… it feels kinda like a date, even.”

The Doctor’s hearts stopped—he knew Rose too well to not see through her casual tone. He hadn’t planned to talk about this yet, and he almost panicked. Then he realised something else, and his stalled hearts started racing.

The only reason Rose would bring it up was if she _wanted_ it to be a date.

“Wellllll…” He cast her a sidelong glance. “That wasn’t an accident. The feeling like a date bit, I mean.”

Rose set her mug down on the coffee table and turned to face him. Her brown eyes were uncharacteristically serious, and he felt a tiny bead of sweat roll down his neck.

“Is that what you want for us, Doctor? For us to be a proper couple?”

The Doctor tried to reach for his tie, before he remembered he wasn’t wearing his suit. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair.

“Haven’t we been a couple for a while?” he returned. “You know how I take my tea, and I know that you need at least an hour to wake up in the morning. We cuddle together in the evenings while we read or watch telly. We hold hands, all the time.”

To his surprise, Rose’s shoulder slumped a little. “So, nothing’s changed you mean,” she said quietly.

The Doctor blinked, then reviewed what he’d just said. “Oh! No. I mean… yes? I mean…” He let out a loud huff of exasperation, which at least seemed to bring a smile to Rose’s face. “Maybe nothing’s changed, because we haven’t been just friends in… a very long time, Rose. But I don’t want things to go unspoken any longer. So in that sense, yes, things have changed.”

He stared down at Rose nervously, waiting for her reply. She nodded slowly and licked her lips. “And… and you really want this, with me? Even though I’m just human and you know you’ll lose me one day?”

The Doctor smiled down at her as he remembered the emotional confrontation outside a London cafe and the moment he’d realised it was already too late to protect his hearts against Rose Tyler.

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair back over her ear. “Yes.”

He had a mini speech planned, about how his argument with Lumic had reminded him that if he hid from happiness to avoid pain, he was no better than a Cyberman. But Rose turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm, and his mind went blissfully blank.

Then she looked up at him, her warm smile suddenly turning cheeky. “You know, Doctor,” she drawled. “There’s only one thing left to make this a perfect first date.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and waited for her to finish.

Rose rested her hand on his chest and looked at him through her eyelashes. “Tonight, at the masquerade… after we find each other in the crowd, and we spend the whole evening dancing… just before the moment we’re all supposed to reveal ourselves to our chosen partners…” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Kiss me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the happy ending! I really loved writing the masquerade and their first kiss. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did.

The afternoon rain hadn’t put a damper on the plans for an evening masquerade. As soon as the clouds had rolled in, the Icoteans had brought in a large canopy, held aloft by hover craft. When the Doctor arrived shortly after eight, the lanterns had been lit and there were fires going in all the braziers, warming the air and cheering the partygoers with their flickering flames.

“Would you like a glass of mulled wine, sir?” a server offered as he walked by with a tray.

“No, thank you,” the Doctor declined. “I’m waiting for my date.”

The man bowed slightly, but the Doctor could see one of his eyebrows quirk in question behind his plain black mask.

He adjusted his own red and black mask. “I’ll know her,” he whispered as the server walked away.

Once he was alone, the Doctor studied the masked figures entering the park in a steady stream. It was an odd juxtaposition, seeing people dressed in such formal attire at an outside event, but that combination was part of what made the Icotean masquerade so unique. There was an feeling of barely contained wildness in the air, like they were only a few years removed from living on the unprotected heath. The fancy clothes were part of a facade of posh civility they could discard at the end of the night, as easily as they did the masks they wore.

He only managed to stand still for a few minutes before restless energy had him pacing along the front edge of the pavilion. His insistence that they arrive at the masquerade separately had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that he was here alone, his impatience was getting the better of him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Even though he and Rose had finally discussed their relationship that afternoon, tonight still felt extra important.

The Doctor reached the edge of the pavilion and turned to walk the other direction. As he did, a flash of movement at the edge of his periphery vision caught his attention, and he slowed down. A woman had just crossed the street from the hotel, escorted by a porter who’d held an umbrella over her head to keep the light rain from getting her outfit wet.

He stared, transfixed, as Rose smiled at the porter and handed him a tip. Her long cape covered most of her dress, but he could see hints of red beneath the amber and rust-coloured satin. He tugged on the lapels of his own red great coat; they would match, then.

The jewelled pins holding her curls up caught the light when she turned her head, scanning the crowd for him. He took a step forward, and she found him almost immediately. Her smile deepened, and they both weaved their way through the crowd until they were standing face to face.

“Dame Rose.” The Doctor took her hand and bowed over it, before pressing a kiss to her fingers.

After he straightened, she curtsied, a dimple flashing in her cheek. “However did you know it was me, Sir Doctor?”

It was a teasing question, but the Doctor shook his head slowly and reached out to brush his fingertips over her face. “Rose Tyler, I would know you anywhere,” he swore.

Her blush disappeared under her mask. “Doctor…” She cleared her throat and straightened his red bowtie. “I’d know you, too—even if you aren’t wearing your regular pinstripes.”

The Doctor smiled and offered her his arm, feeling his heart race when she stepped closer to him to take it. “Are you ready for food or dancing first?”

Rose smiled at him and tugged them towards the dance floor. They’d gotten room service in the late afternoon, and she wouldn’t be hungry again for a few hours. In the meantime…

“Time to show me your moves, Doctor.” She cast him a coy glance. “Or does the universe implode if the Doctor dances?”

To her surprise, the Doctor resisted her direction. Rose started to protest until she realised he was leading them towards a coat check that was decorated to look like a small copse of trees.

“Before I show you my moves, I’d like to actually see your dress,” he murmured as he shrugged out of his own great coat.

The shiver that went down Rose’s back as she undid her cape and pulled it off had nothing to do with the cool air and everything to do with the light in the Doctor’s eyes. They handed their cloaks to the attendant, and the Doctor slid the claim card into his pocket, all without looking away from her.

Rose twirled once, letting the full skirt flare out around her. As she did, the beaded leaves worked into the organza overskirt reflected the light, making the dress shimmer.

“Do you like it?” she asked as it settled back to the floor.

The Doctor held out his hand and led her to the dance floor. “It’s a gorgeous dress,” he agreed as they found an open space on the edge of the dancers and joined the waltz.

Rose tilted her head and looked up at him. His red and black mask covered almost half of his face, but she knew him well enough to read his expression anyway.

“I hear a ‘but’ in there.”

The Doctor shrugged as they spun across the floor, moving expertly between the other couples. “Not a but, really. The dress is incredible, and you look stunning tonight. I won’t be able to take my eyes off you. But…” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “It’s you that’s taking my breath away, Rose. Not the dress.”

Rose’s hand tightened around his shoulder as his breath hit her ear, sending a wave of heat through her. She pulled back far enough to see the emotion burning in his eyes, hardly able to believe this was actually happening. She licked her dry lips, and the breath caught in her throat when his gaze dropped to her mouth for a few seconds.

If she didn’t lighten the mood, she’d be snogging him in a few seconds. So Rose smiled at him, letting her tongue peek out. “You’re doing pretty good at this boyfriend thing, Doctor.”

As expected, the Doctor groaned and wrinkled his nose at the term. “Boyfriend? Really, Rose? Surely there’s a better term.”

Rose pouted up at him. “You don’t want me to be your girlfriend?”

The Doctor’s arm tightened around her waist and he shook his head firmly. “Believe me, Rose, my feelings for you are not the infatuation a boy would feel for a girl.”

To his delight, Rose blushed again, but she rallied enough to arch an eyebrow at him in challenge. “Well, then what should we call each other?”

One answer came to the Doctor’s mind immediately, but he held it back. A first date was far too early in a relationship to ask Rose to bond with him, no matter how long he’d loved her.

He tipped his head back and pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth, familiar enough with the steps of the dance to carry on without looking where he was going. “Lover” was too suggestive, carrying a meaning in the English language that wasn’t yet true. “Partner” sounded like a business partner. There were words in other languages that described their current state of being in love and together without the juvenile sound of English’s boyfriend and girlfriend, but really…

“Can’t we just be the Doctor and Rose Tyler?” He shifted the hand on her back up a few inches so he could brush his thumb over her bare skin. “We’ve always been us, even if we’ve tried to deny it.”

Rose’s hand moved to his neck, and he shivered when she combed her fingers through the shorter hairs there. “My Doctor.”

The Doctor spun them into an alcove off the main dance floor, secluded by gauzy curtains. A single lantern hung from the trees above their heads, and in the flickering light, the golden mask concealing Rose’s face looked like the light of Time that had swirled around her as Bad Wolf.

_My Doctor._

That was Bad Wolf’s claim on him. The Doctor’s hearts hammered in his chest as he studied her eyes, looking for some sign that she was remembering.

Instead, her expression was open and guileless, with a soft smile curving her lips. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes,” he agreed. “I’ll always be your Doctor.”

Rose shifted closer to him. “And I’m your Rose,” she murmured.

The Doctor swallowed hard, but his voice was still raspy when he whispered her name. “Rose…”

“Yes, Doctor.” She might have meant her reply to be a question, asking what he wanted, but her husky tone and the want he could easily read in her eyes made it sound more like permission.

It was permission he gladly took. Rose stilled as he cupped her face between her hands, brushing his thumbs over the line where her mask covered her cheeks.

“I’ve heard a kiss after the midnight reveal is the most romantic way to end a masquerade,” he said as he traced the full curve of her lips. “But what about a stolen kiss from a masked partner?”

Rose stroked his jaw with the backs of her fingers before settling her hand back on his shoulder. “Please.” She tilted her head back and her eyes fluttered closed.

The Doctor took a moment to memorise how she looked right now, the golden mask concealing half her features and the soft light casting a halo around her. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Rose’s lips parted on a soft sigh the moment his touched hers. The Doctor immediately caught her bottom lip between his, nipping at it gently, then suckling at it and laving over the spot with his tongue. Rose whimpered, and exhilaration coursed through him. This was a hundred times better than the simple kiss he’d pressed to her temple earlier.

Her nails scraped through the hair at the nape of his neck, and the Doctor groaned and pulled her closer. He could feel Rose’s lips curve up in a smile, and she did it again, this time moving her fingers slowly enough to pull a growl from his throat.

Rose’s lips left his and trailed kisses along his jawline until she reached his ear. “I’m gonna have to remember you like that,” she whispered. Then she caught his earlobe between her teeth, nipping at it gently.

She pulled back just far enough to see his expression. The heat in his eyes had desire throbbing low in her belly, and she bit her lip, waiting to see what he would do.

The Doctor shook his head and ran a hand up her arm. It was the barest touch, but it sent a shower of tingles down Rose’s back, leaving her gasping for more. His hand settled at the nape of her neck, and as he leaned down to kiss her again, he whispered, “My turn.”

Their first kiss had been soft and almost tentative as they learned the taste and texture of each other’s mouths. This kiss was passion and fire as they met each other, stroke for stroke and touch for touch. When Rose swayed into his embrace, the Doctor’s arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. When she scraped her nails through his hair, he retaliated by scraping his teeth along her clavicle.

Each time he kissed her, she could feel his mask press into her skin. The reminder that their identities were currently concealed made Rose bold, and she plunged her hands into his hair, holding him still as she ravished his mouth.

When she finally pulled back to breathe, the Doctor rested his forehead against hers. His deep breaths mingled with her harsh pants, sending another wave of longing through her.

But now that they weren’t kissing, she could hear the music again and she remembered they were only a few feet away from the dance floor. Rose’s face heated up at the thought that anyone could have stumbled upon them in the middle of a very passionate embrace.

“Think we should go back out there?” she asked, the hoarseness of her voice taking her by surprise.

The Doctor straightened and looked down at her, and the sight of his glistening, well-kissed lips almost made her change her suggestion. They could return to their hotel room and continue snogging… and maybe see where that led.

But this was their first date, and as much as she wanted him right now, she wanted him forever more. Rose took a deep breath through her nose, then blew it out through her mouth, letting the rhythm calm her down.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and Rose watched in fascination as she could almost see him bring his own desire under control. When he looked at her again, the heat was banked—easily ignitable again, but under wraps for now.

He stepped back and held out his hand. “Back to the dance floor?” he suggested. “Although I think I’ve proven I definitely have the moves.”

He waggled his eyebrows, then giggled along with Rose. The kiss had been fantastic, but he was almost relieved to feel the tension fade slightly. Holding her, kissing her… it was almost overwhelming. He’d very nearly told her how much he loved her, and he definitely wasn’t ready for that yet.

Rose took his hand and they walked through the gauzy curtain back onto the dance floor. A traditional Icotean dance was playing. It was similar to a slow waltz, and after watching for a few moments, they moved into the crowd, joining the pattern of dancers.

The Doctor waited for awkwardness to set in, but instead, Rose shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “This is nice.”

He sighed and adjusted his hold on her, then turned and nuzzled into her hair. “Yeah. So, as far as first dates go…”

He felt her giggle, and he grinned in satisfaction. “It was perfect, Doctor.”

The Doctor was dimly aware of the smiles they were receiving from other couples as the turned around the floor, but most of his attention was focused on Rose and how she felt, nestled securely in his arms. This was exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his lives, he realised—holding Rose close, feeling her heart beating in three-quarter time with his.


End file.
